1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to composite structures formed with multiple layers, wherein each layer includes structural fibers at least partially embedded in a binder or matrix material.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,240 discloses a composite blade for a turbine engine. The blade is formed from a plurality of layers bonded together. Each layer includes a plurality of reinforcing fibers in a matrix material. At various locations, the reinforcing fibers are oriented asymmetrically from one another. In operation, the asymmetrical orientation of the reinforcing fibers can lead to the blade changing shape.